Lotte
Lotte (ロッテ Rotte) is one of Jennifer Simpson's three companions in Clock Tower: The First Fear, along with Laura Harrington and Anne. Lotte is Jennifer's closest friend. Lotte was killed during the clock tower mansion incident. Appearance Lotte has short ginger hair and brown eyes. She wears a red short-sleeved polo shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers. Appearance-wise, Lotte avoids stereotypical femininity; out of the four female characters in the game, she is the only one to not wear a skirt and her hair is short. Personality She is described by the director of the game, Hifumi Kono, as a child who, like Jennifer, has difficulties in socialization. She doesn't seem to get along well with the two other girls, particularly Anne. Kono also said that Lotte has a "boyish" personality although he did not elaborate how Lotte is "boyish". He probably simply meant Lotte does not enjoy "stereotypical feminine" activities like fashion, make-up, shopping, cooking, etc, preferring more "stereotypical masculine" activities like sports and whatnot. According to Kono, Lotte and Jennifer have similar personalities; Lotte is considered the only true friend Jennifer has. This is further expressed in-game if Jennifer finds Lotte dying in the caves. Jennifer begs Lotte to not leave her alone. Biography The background of Lotte's parents is unknown, leading to an unknown origin of Lotte in her becoming a resident of the Granite Orphanage. According to the novel, she is a foundling with no last name. Presumably, she met Jennifer at the orphanage and they became friends. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Lotte first appears in the opening scene, walking to the mansion with the other girls. Soon after they arrive inside, Mary goes off to find Mr. Barrows, and Lotte tells Jennifer that she doubts she'll ever get used to living there. Anne then laughs, amused by Lotte's uneasiness. When Mary doesn't return, Lotte suggests she go find her, but Jennifer decides to go instead. When she goes out to the next hallway, she hears Lotte and the other girls scream, and returns to find them missing. Fate Unlike Anne or Laura, Lotte cannot be saved. She will either die when she breaks Jennifer free from Simon Barrow's cage and is shot dead by Mary, or she can be found on the floor near the Cradle Under the Star slowly dying, having been part of a sacrificial ritual. She then gives Jennifer information on how to kill Bobby by using the clock tower switches, with her last breath. The manga, which depicts Jennifer being given a drink by Mary, follows with the former. The Clock Tower novelization, however, depicts the latter, albeit Lotte's throat viciously being torn out.Clock Tower 2 Adventure Novels (Helen) Creator's comment Trivia *Because she has her back turned during the first few scenes of the game, in addition to the low-resolution graphics, she is commonly mistaken by players to be a boy. *If the player witnessed Anne being thrown out the window to her death, upon entering the room where she was thrown from, the player will find a lantern that can be used to obtain the Green Key, which will enable the player to escape the cell where Simon Barrows is held without Lotte helping the player. *If Jennifer does not see Lotte die, the player will continue normally until the elevator sequence, where Bobby breaks in the elevator and kills Jennifer off-screen, resulting in Ending F. References Gallery LotteWay.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory. LotteClue.png|Artwork from Clue Book. LauraManga.png|Lotte with Laura in the manga. Introduction.png|Lotte and the other girls in the introduction. Lotte3.png|Lotte rescuing Jennifer from Simon's cell (alternate death). Lotte2.png|Lotte, shortly before being shot by Mary (alternate death). Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased